disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is an upcoming 3D computer-animated superhero film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. The film will be directed by Don Hall, co-director of Winnie the Pooh and Chris Williams co-director of Bolt. It will be the 54th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Big Hero 6 will be the first Disney animated production to feature Marvel characters since The Walt Disney Company's acquisition of Marvel Entertainment in 2009. The film will be released on November 7, 2014 by Walt Disney Pictures. Premise Set in a fictional metropolis called San Fransokyo (a portmanteau of San Francisco and Tokyo), Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old prodigy created a huggable robot named Baymax to fill the void after the death of his brother, Tadashi. To find the killer, Hiro formed a team named Big Hero 6, which included Wasabi-No-Ginger, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Fred, Baymax, and himself. Characters Hiro Hamada: a carefree 14-year-old college student genius who couldn't fit in due to his intelligence. He studied in San Fransokyo Tech with his brother. They were both in a science research team with his brother in charge. His mother had a coffee shop, and he had a brother who loved him dearly. However, someone killed his brother, and Hiro created a robot to fill his void. He also formed the team Big Hero 6 to find who the killer was. Baymax: combination of care-giver and fighting robot that was created to fill Hiro's void. He walked like a penguin. After the team was created, Hiro put an armor on him for action, defeating the purpose of Tadashi's huggable robot. Baymax could fly. Tadashi: a loving brother of Hiro who loves to help others, and Hiro's polar opposite. He was making a care-giver robot that could help others, which, after his death, became Baymax by Hiro. He was in charge of a science research team in which each individual would make different things and would eventually lead up to a competition. Wasabi-No-Ginger: a quiet African-American student who was into the idea of creating a plasma blade which could cut thing but humans. He was a patient and disciplined man who only talked about important matters. He disliked Fred. Wasabi is also a sushi chef with a razor sharp talent Honey Lemon: a cute blonde girl who was really into chemistry with a secret love of blowing things up. She was very concerned about her clothes and stood out due to her fashion. She had a part-time job as a barista. GoGo Tomago: a polar opposite of Honey Lemon, she was sporty and extremely competitive. She disliked Honey Lemon because she thought her fashions were due to boys and grabbing attention. She didn't like how Hiro ordered her what to do when they formed Big Hero 6 because she always wanted to be number 1. She is also a bike messenger with velocity and ferocity. Fred: a lab-rat for Tadashi. He didn't attend the same school as anyone in the team and did nothing. He loved to make movies after everyone left the lab about himself in a rubber suit and stomping on boxes. Eventually, the others helped him in his works too. Fred is also a comic-book fanboy whose comic knowledge is vital to the team's mission. He also have a fire-breathing monster suit. Dr. Martin Lebur: the main professor of science research who taught a class, in which Hiro was in. Lebur was not a fan of Hiro because he was jealous of his gift. Kask(or Cask)(?): Hiro and Tadashi's extremely nice and friendly mom. She loved her children. She had a coffee shop at the bottom of her house to make money. Yokai: a villain who wear a mask. He wanted to make a machine that could transfer him into another dimension. As such, he combined all the greatest criminals and ordered them to find all the right parts for him to make the machine. One of Hiro's inventions, the "Micro-Bots", fell into his hand. Production After Disney's acquisition of Marvel Entertainment in 2009, CEO Bob Iger encouraged the company's divisions to explore Marvel's properties for adaptation concepts. While co-directing Winnie the Pooh, director Don Hall choose Big Hero 6 from Marvel's library and later pitched the concept to John Lasseter in 2011, as a possible production for Walt Disney Animation Studios. In June 2012, Disney confirmed that Walt Disney Animation Studios was adapting Marvel Comics' series and that the film was commissioned into early stages of development. Although Big Hero 6 will be produced solely by Walt Disney Animation Studios, several members of Marvel's creative team will be involved in the film's production including Joe Quesada, Marvel's chief creative officer. Regarding the film's story, Quesada stated, "The relationship between Hiro and his robot has a very Disney flavor to it...but it’s combined with these Marvel heroic arcs." In terms of the film's animation style and settings, the film will combine Eastern world culture (predominantly Japanese) with Western world culture. Disney has since released concept art and rendered footage from the film. On December 31, 2013, it was reported that Chris Williams had joined Hall as director, while Roy Conli had replaced Kristina Reed as producer. Gallery BH6 Bridge Image.jpg|The Golden Gate Bridge re-imagined in the movie. 54 - Big Hero 6 (2014).jpg|The Marvel comic book of the same name, on which the movie will be based. ProductionStill forOnlineBright FINAL.jpg|San Fransokyo as seen from above. Big Hero 6 team silhouettes.jpg|Color silhouettes from the Big Hero 6 team Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Greetings from San Fransokyo card backside.jpg Wreck-it.jpg Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Capture3er.png|Coffee shop that might be Hiro's house, since info had stated Hiro's mom had a coffee shop under her house/Coffee shop might be where Honey Lemon worked, as info described her having a part-time job as a barista Picture3rfwr.png Picture4esrgf.png Picture2wrfw.png|Differences in coffee shop between trailer version and screenshot found in the Disney website Tumblr_inline_mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png|Possibly Hiro Hamada Tumblr_inline_mw2eblsdiQ1sqhrgm.png|Possibly Tadashi Picture1edf.png Rges.png|Possibly Wasabi-No-Ginger's place Trivia *Although it is based on a Marvel comic of the same name, there are lots of changes: the names, the setting, the ethnicities of characters, the backstories, and several plot points. *The villain's name, Yokai, means "demon" in Japanese. External Links * Category:Upcoming Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2014 films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:Big Hero 6